


The Middle Man

by LeDahliaNoir



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Business Trip, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, New York City, Office Sex, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: New York – 7 pmEthan was almost done with all the paperwork waiting on his desk.  It was almost time to go home and eat. The day has been tiring and thanks to his right-arm – Ilsa Faust – she made everything easier in his company.Ilsa came in with an additional document to sign, “Ethan I’m leaving in 5 minutes but you must sign this before I go” she winked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm new in this fandom. So this is going to be my first time ever writting about it. I've decided to come up with a story from what I've seen and felt during MI Fallout. I must say that I've already watched the movie 3 times. I know ^^. It's a lot for only one person. But I couldn't help thinking about Ethan and August in an alternate universe. I mean the tension between those two was too much. I don't know why but I see them dealing together in a business setting. Ethan gives off the feeling to run a 500 Fortune company and August to be the assistant of a powerful business woman such as Mrs Erika Sloane.  
> There are few things that would change as it is an alternate universe but it is mostly canon-compliant. 
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker by the way.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated indeed!

 

_New York – 7 pm_

_Ethan was almost done with all the paperwork waiting on his desk.  It was almost time to go home and eat. The day has been tiring and thanks to his right-arm – Ilsa Faust – she made everything easier in his company._

Ilsa came in with an additional document to sign, “Ethan I’m leaving in 5 minutes but you must sign this before I go” she winked.

Waking up from his nap, he thanked her” Oh Ilsa! What would I do without you?”

“Probably a lot of things” she joked. “Thank you!” “You’re welcome” She nodded.

Before signing anything, Ethan always scrolled from top to bottom and he did notice something unusual this time.

It wasn’t written Erika Sloane as usual but something else: August Walker.

Who the hell was this August Walker? He looked up to Ilsa and demanded answers.

A bit hesitant, she bit her lip and handed her hand through her hair in order to come up with the right explanation.

“Actually, I was about to tell you this?” Ethan jumped on the gun right away “to tell me what exactly Lily?!” He inquired. Lily was Ilsa’s nickname that Ethan gave it to her. “Mrs Sloane won’t be available the next following weeks but as the contract must ensure between the two companies, she asked her right-arm – August Walker – to represent her during the negotiations”.

“Aww I see” This was just what could pop into Ethan’s mind at that moment.

He posed down the contract and thought deeply about what to do next.

“The biggest problem is that I’m not sure if that August can handle everything dealing with business negotiations. This is the first time that I hear about this dude”

Ilsa was lost. She didn’t know what to say.

“Who the hell is he?”

“Calm down! It’s not that terrible” “isn’t it?” he wondered.

“I mean if she has decided to show him up it must be for a good reason. Just wait and see”

“Ok Lily! But she’s gonna wait as well. I’m not signing anything as long as this unknown dude is on the paper” And he got up and took his trench coat and buckled it.

“Ethan… You must sign” “I must? Ilsa. Let me remind you something I think I can still take some decisions regarding my company”

Frustrated, she let him be until he reached the door.

“Benji called today”

Ethan just looked at her, “Good night and Sleep well Ilsa!” Whenever he’d call her by her real name, it was never a good sign.


	2. Tension filled in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter!  
> Thank you for all the kudos and the comment :) 
> 
> Let me know about what you think as always.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Arriving in his condo on the Upper West Side of New York, Ethan decided to remove his cold attire. New York’s winters could be frisky from time to time. But thank god, the heat emanating from the corridor leading up to the living-room with an incredible view over Manhattan Bay wouldn’t let anybody stoic. So lavish…_

_Getting undressed, Ethan headed towards the shower. Hot water dripping on his body, the foggy atmosphere embracing the whole room until the image of Benji surfaced into Ethan’s mind._

_Washing off the shampoo of his hair, he left the shower and took his towel and wrapped it up around his waist._

_Circling now around the sofa, he finally reached out a bottle of wine and poured down the liquid and satisfied himself with the bitterness of the drink._

He didn’t really know how he got into that situation with Benji in the first place, but still it didn’t make any sense to think about the latter once again.

How come?

Ethan didn’t love him the way Benji wanted him to but he couldn’t turn the page that easily and for a good reason. They had shared great moments together like this one.

\--

Flashback

He didn’t want to admit it at first but their relationship was mostly physical. Benji knew it but overlooked the whole thing. Ethan even warned him because he wasn’t that guy. But Benji didn’t care. Perhaps he hoped that Ethan would like him better. False assumption until that infamous night.

\--

“You need to come over Benji” Ethan said through the phone. The younger man wondered why but Ethan’s pleading voice was too much to bear “Please! I need you so much” “Ok, Ok I’m coming”.

Benji has just finished his shift. He was working his way up through the “elite crowd” of New York by having a student job to finish his engineering degree. He thought about going back to the West Coast because this is where he would make the most out of his talent.

One day, his plan turned into something else. Rocking with the elite crowd of the Big Apple could lead to some interesting encounters. And that night, Benji tried his luck with Ethan Hunt – an important investor in the country – having just made to the 500 Fortune list of Forbes.

Ethan was in his mid-thirties and Benji only 22. But he liked his men older. That night, Ethan was chatting with a handsome hunk coming from Miami. There were talks around town about the nature of their relationship. They have been seen together multiple times going out and partying through the finest activities that New York could offer to those having the luxury to do so.

When the hunk left him, Ethan ordered another glass of Vodka and turned his head facing Benji’s. Intrigued by that blonde-reddish guy, he smiled at him.

And the least to say was Ethan having the most beautiful smile ever. It wasn’t a lie. That bright smile could make anybody swoon over. Benji reciprocated the gesture and smiled back.

Ethan took his order and moved around the crowd to reach out that unknown guy. His eyes never let Benji in peace.

Once before Benji, Ethan introduced himself, “Hi! I’m Ethan”. Benji smiled with a bit of reserve, “Hi! I’m Benji”. Ethan took the time to size him up, “So you new here? ‘cause I never saw you here”.

Benji should know it by now. Those exclusive clubs were only crowded with the same kind of people. “Well! I’m here on my own.” Ethan couldn’t believe him.

The trick was the club itself – it was way too fancy – for someone like him because Benji looked exactly like a student. So spending all his hard-earned money on beverages here wasn’t the best option.

“But you don’t look you belong here. You’re a bit off.” He sipped his alcoholic drink. “”I mean don’t get me wrong but are you a student?” He inquired.

Benji’s face reddened due to Ethan’s comments.

“Hey are you from the FBI?” “Relax man! I’m just asking”.

When the hunk returned, Benji felt definitely like he didn’t belong to that place.

Why?

That gorgeous man embraced Ethan by behind tightly and kissed him on the cheek while Ethan was still sipping his drink.

“Hey!” That taller guy acknowledged Benji.

Benji, dumbfounded, managed to say “Hi!”. Ethan smiled because of the small tension filled in the air.

“Babe, do you wanna go somewhere else more private?” The hunk asked.

Ethan slightly turned to the guy and briefly kissed him. “I’m joining you in 5 minutes”.

Now, the guy has just left. They could keep going with their conversation.

With his legendary smile, Ethan approached him and touched Benji’s arm and murmured, “Where were we again?”.

To be continued.


End file.
